


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 13-18ACTS

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※三两天就会在自己微博更新一小节，存多了来LOF发一回。※非真正意义的文，就是脑洞结合体【稍微详细一些的？】。所以没什么文风啊规格可言，看得下去的人欢迎自行脑补。※人物性格什么的基本来说都是虚构的了。※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 13-18ACTS

**Author's Note:**

> ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。
> 
> 汉克演员：Clancy Brown
> 
> 康纳演员：Bryan Dechart
> 
> ※三两天就会在自己微博更新一小节，存多了来LOF发一回。
> 
> ※非真正意义的文，就是脑洞结合体【稍微详细一些的？】。所以没什么文风啊规格可言，看得下去的人欢迎自行脑补。
> 
> ※人物性格什么的基本来说都是虚构的了。
> 
> ※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！
> 
> ※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！

打着哈欠走在学校走廊上，路过的一些女生跟他甜美地打招呼，眼困的Bryan也只是浅笑应付。比起其他家境富裕的学生，他需要考虑的事情更多，而且这周最让他心烦的是不知从哪里传出来的蜚语，说学校有意请Clancy做客席教授。想到如果以后会经常在学校里碰到自己的金主，而且这个金主还是自己的老师……他不敢再想。  
下午的课已经结束，今天是周五了，接下来的周末可以供他休息一下。正想着待会去哪里打包个晚饭回公寓吃时，前面不远处的一个人影让他骤然停住脚步，甚至想要转身逃走。然而那个人很快就看到了他，一瞬之间，脸上的笑意变得别有用心。  
那个传言中的“客席教授”大大方方地向他走来，他捉着书包背带竟然不敢动弹。  
无论从金主还是老师的层面来说，他都没有反击之力。  
课上完了吗，Mr.Dechart？  
听到Clancy这么叫他，Bryan顿时有些愣住。  
你好，Mr.Brown。是的我上完课了，您来学校是有什么事吗？  
介意身边还不时有学生经过，他演出一个标准的学生对老师笑容，把内心的忐忑压下去——这里是学校，Clancy又算是有头有面的人物，他不敢对自己做什么的。  
校方和我商量些事，所以就来了。  
Clancy说着，然后眯眯眼睛看向他。  
你接下来应该只是回宿舍什么的吧，要不要跟我来一趟礼堂？  
……礼堂？  
他顿时察觉到一点危险气息，他不确定现在礼堂是否有人占用，但是空置的可能性很大。  
没错，你不是说想让我指导你吗，所以我觉得首先要去一个清静一点的地方。  
呃……  
踟蹰着，他不得不承认那很诱惑。但考虑到Clancy所说的“指导”很值得怀疑，他抿着嘴唇，不知如何是好。  
Clancy嘴角的笑意变深了些，在他眼里青年像是一只怕生却又馋嘴的笑猫咪。  
不用这么害怕的，我又不是没吃过你。  
走近一步，男人以极低的声线呢喃。青年顿时背脊一凉，脸上更生出些羞涩，终于无奈跟男人一起走向礼堂。

如Bryan猜想一样，现在的礼堂里空空如也。Clancy反手关门的声音更让他的心脏猛跳，怎么都平静不下来。  
请坐。  
Clancy礼貌地请他坐下，他谢过对方，虽然想找个后排靠门的位置坐下——这样就算Clancy乱来或许还容易逃点，但是特意走到后面又很奇怪，他最后还是在前排坐下。  
Clancy在他旁边的位置坐下，见他坐立不安的样子不禁无奈笑了。  
在真正指导你之前，我觉得我需要和你谈谈。  
Bryan点点头，好的。  
年长的男子欣慰地弯弯嘴角，然后和他谈起想要成为演员的初衷、梦想、日后的想法等各种严肃的话题。Bryan的担忧很快就打消了，他还是第一次被一个老前辈做如此耐心的前路指导，他专心地听Clancy说自己在演艺圈的经历与感想，想到自己看过的Clancy的作品，深深感觉到对方的纯熟与资深。  
青年的眼中闪着崇拜的光，脸庞上写着纯粹的崇拜与期望，Clancy缓慢地叙说着，亦将那个向往梦想的样子收入眼中，语声里渐渐藏有宠溺也不自知。  
你应该在找一些试镜的机会吧？  
没错的，可惜并没什么好运气…  
Bryan尴尬地笑。  
我给你几个地址，你可以试试投一些作品过去。  
真的？这太感谢你了！  
像Clancy这种年纪的人都不喜欢用手机传输信息，青年便兴奋地从背包里掏出笔记本和笔递给对方。  
只见Clancy拿起笔翻开本子，然而在他翻到空白页之前，其中的一页吸引了他的注意了。  
男人的表情突然变得玩味起来，嘴角抿起一弯邪魅的笑意，还挑逗般地看向旁边青年。  
Wow，这还真是……大开眼界呢。  
Bryan很是莫名，他这个本子上除了一些随便写的课堂笔记之外就没东西了，Clancy到底看到了什么？  
中年男子富有深意地笑，然后拿着他的笔记本站起身，如同拿着剧本一样在空框出念白。  
基本收费：500一小时 PS.必须戴套  
只包含最普通的性交，no调情，no口交，no手淫，no kiss。  
其他行为作额外收费：  
口交：100 PS.no吞精  
手淫：50  
Dirty talk：50  
按摩：30  
哺乳：60  
跳蛋、肛塞、假茎，吸乳器等：200 看难度加价  
各种PALY：SM、女装、天主教学生服、兔女郎、脱衣舞男等ALL150，服装必须由对方提供  
And……  
Clancy还要继续读下去，Bryan已经羞耻得跳起来。  
这——！！  
Bryan的脸猛地涨红，他知道那是什么——是他写了个草稿的收费列表！但是怎么会出现在本子上，他早就撕掉了啊？！  
想要一把抢走Clancy手上的本子，却被对方异常灵活地避开，他尴尬至极的目光对上Clancy悠悠然的，瞬间就怂了不敢再伸手抢。  
Sir，我可以解释……  
他们才刚畅谈梦想与追求，下一秒就堕落到肉体交换的层面，Bryan害怕Clancy会对他有不好的印象，更害怕Clancy会觉得他狮子开大口从此拒绝跟他做生意。  
怎么，不是你写的吗？  
Clancy展了展那个书页，他看到自己撕掉的那页用透明胶黏在上面，Neil大笔修改添加的痕迹赫赫在目。  
Shit……忍不住小声爆了句粗，他赶忙脸红耳赤地说，我承认是我写的……但是你能看到上面的字迹，我只是开了个头，然后大部分都是……都是……我一个认识的朋友擅自加上去的，请你不要在意这个荒谬的价格……  
这上面写的确实挺荒谬的。忽地，Clancy煞有其事地说，Bryan一惊，冷汗都要下来了。  
Clancy指指纸页上的no和PS豪快地说道，上面写的我全部都要了，不过…要删掉所有no和PS。  
What……Bryan霎时傻了，他的大脑一时间还消化不了那些淫秽词语，只还在意着1小时500的天价。  
500一个钟头太过分了，那是乱写的请别当真……  
就在青年尴尬而困扰地念着时，男人将本子交回他手上，然后伸手将他抱入怀里，对方的胡须在他耳边摩擦发痒，温暖湿热的气息钻入耳郭，让他的身体一阵激灵。  
明天晚上我来接你，我们慢慢把上面写的都玩一遍。  
…………  
心仿佛漏跳一拍，脑海瞬间掠过太多桃色画面，Clancy没有再对他做什么，而是邪魅笑着放开他，然后走向礼堂的门口。

明天见了，宝贝。

 

立在原地，他连再见也说不出口。  
愣了约莫半分钟，内心的纠结终于平复了些，这是他的手机响起，拿出一看是女生传来的消息。  
明晚八点我家开派对~记得来哦！我跟姐们们说了Bryan你会来，她们都超期待的。  
像是上天弄人的一个派对，偏偏要选在明天开，可他又不可以拒绝。  
处于礼貌地回复了会去的消息，他大大地叹口气。  
想到Clancy临走时的笑，他就一阵恶寒。

真是他妈的感谢Neil，他都能预感到明晚自己将遭到Clancy怎样的宠爱了。

 

 

给Clancy打了电话告知今晚自己有事可能会迟点到、不用对方来接自己后，Bryan抬眼去看面前这栋灯火通明的别墅。  
这就是今晚派对的场所，来迟了的他已经听到里面震荡的音乐，他整了整衣服和头发去按响门铃。  
知道这绝对是个狂欢派对，他也就没有穿得多讲究。而现在看起来也是这样。大学里的家伙，还有一些没见过的青年人聚在一起劲歌热舞，饮酒聊天，说白了也就是交朋友……又或者再直白一点、约炮的活动。  
他拿了点吃的，在吧台点了杯不太烈的酒，随意和女生聊聊天，和那些明显对自己有意思的家伙保持一定距离。若是以前，他或许早就融入到这群疯狂的人里面，和某个漂亮的女生跳舞、调情，如果互相看得顺眼，还可以直接离场来一场第二天就各散东西的一夜情吧。  
但他现在做不到。要他和女人做过之后再去被男人干……他真的接受不了。  
郁闷地吞下一口酒，喝得太急喉咙火热得难受，胃揪痛着，他使劲甩甩头尝试保持清醒。  
不过，也许就是这样与别不同的一点忧郁，和那张古典漂亮的脸蛋，让这个青年无时无刻不被女生注目。  
一个身材特别火辣的女生上来献殷勤，雪白硕大的奶子让他一下子有些花了眼，还没来得拒绝，男性的本质就被揭露出来，被拉到舞池跳舞的他难以抗拒这样送上门来的美色，心里打着就稍稍玩一下的小算盘，再加上酒精作祟，叫他顿时鬼迷心窍了。  
被压在墙上强吻的时候一阵激灵从下体窜上，女人的手隔着裤子抚摸他的形状，柔媚的嘴唇在自己的脖颈处流连反复，他的大脑瞬间有点当机，对上女生精致化妆的眼睛时，他竟然下意识地如此问道。  
现在几点了？  
女孩子妩媚地笑着，手指头慢悠悠地解开他前襟的扣子。  
你是辛杜瑞拉吗？到12点就要消失了？  
听到女孩嘴中提及的时间，他就像当头一棒地醒过来，急忙要推开他掏手机看时间。  
10:42了，再算上打车过Clancy家的时间，怕真的会到12点了。想到Clancy应该在家等他，他就急着要走，怎知却被女生一把拽过，他没站好倒入旁边的沙发里，女人马上猴急地蹭上来，喘着热气用屁股蹭他的下身，趴他的衣服。他尴尬至极，只能用力将女人推开。  
对不起，我真的不能陪你…所以……我必须走了。  
狼狈地拉着自己的裤子起来，女人不可思议地瞪着他。  
你是不是有毛病！送到你嘴边的都不要？  
Bryan懒得跟她纠缠，匆匆便逃离这个地方。  
或许下周起他拒绝美女的性爱邀请的八卦就要传遍班级，他也没心情去管了。

 

给计程车钱的时候他心痛了一把自己的钱包，并想了一下这钱能不能叫Clancy报销，不过他当然没厚脸皮到这种程度。  
在按响Clancy家门铃的前一秒，他猛地低头看了一眼装束有没有很邋遢。怕金主会等得太久他很是匆忙，现在身上肯定各种酒臭和香水，不过如果Clancy介意，他可以去借用浴室——猛地，他想起今晚要跟Clancy“玩花样”，要是自己提起用浴室的话……  
一种不好的预感浮上来，他觉得头痛，只能不再去想。  
按下门铃，门通过遥控自动开启。  
Clancy虽然已快到50，不过在生活的舒适度上还是很讲究的。  
带着点歉意，他慢慢地走进屋内。虽然不是第一次来，但他还是忍不住感叹这个房子的装潢与各种物品的点缀。浸入在艺术之中的感觉比在狂欢派对里要好得多，他一进门就听到一把优美的女生在歌唱，他不太清楚那是什么语言，是法语，还是西班牙语？总之她的歌声悠扬婉转，伴随着点点琴声与铃声，让他感觉宛如踏入了浑然不同的另一个世界。  
走近了，他看到那是黑胶碟播出的声音。而在这美丽的声音中，银发的男子站在厅堂的中央，他身穿修身的黑色西服，随歌声慢慢踩点旋动，他的双手微微向前展着，仿佛那儿有着一个透明的女伴，他领着她旋转、摇摆、前进、后退，每一个细微的动作都如此优雅，他半阖着眼睛，眼底里似埋着不可多得的爱恋。  
Bryan愣了，他不敢前进一步，怕坏这个美好的画面。  
这里与刚才，简直就是两个决然不同的世界，一边是混乱吵杂的市井，一边是高雅圣洁的殿堂。  
当一曲既终，Clancy终于睁开眼睛，静静地看着Bryan。  
派对结束了？  
青年一怔，竟觉得有点紧张……与羞耻。  
其实还没结束，我赶过来的。很抱歉，让你久等了。  
没事的，派对开心吗？你们年轻人们都跳了什么舞？  
Clancy迎他过来，他悻悻然走近并苦笑回答，我恐怕那称不上是某种舞蹈，更像是磕了丸乱甩头，像八爪鱼一样随意扭动身体……  
说着，Clancy也被他逗笑了。  
那你有否遇到一两个心仪的女士？  
…………  
忽然被Clancy如此问，他不知如何回答。那是调侃，是讽刺，还是考验？  
总言之，他觉得这是个陷阱。  
没有…大家都只是玩玩…跳跳舞聊聊天什么的…  
是吗。  
深意地笑着，Clancy一步踏向他，他霎时如中了定身咒般不敢动弹，任由对方低下头，暧昧地嗅自己脖颈间的味道。  
你的身上有很浓的香水味。  
青年一惊，想要后退却不敢动。  
毕竟派对上女生很多……如果你介意的话……呃…  
说到这里他就哑巴了，怕挖坑给自己掉。  
没事的，我不介意。年轻人的派对就是这样的。  
对方善解人意似的说着，就在他稍微放松时，男人后退一步，拱手做了个“请”的动作。  
不知能够赏面和我跳上一曲？  
可是我……不太会跳……  
他知道Clancy所说的舞绝对不是派对上那些乱七八糟的，要他一起跳那不是要他出丑吗？  
看出了他眼里的犹疑，Clancy温柔地说，不用怕，我领着你。就当是陪我这个没有舞伴的老头吧。  
抿着唇，他无法拒绝。  
就算知道那张脸上的深情、柔情全都是演技与恶意的结合……

将手放在Clancy的手上，他们随着女声起舞。  
不熟稔的他跌跌撞撞，显得好生慌张。Clancy把手放在他的腰上，欣赏似的看着青年每一个变化的表情。  
吟唱着爱情的歌声在耳边飘扬荡漾，青年慢慢稳下了心，即便不用男子多提点，也能跟上最简单的华尔兹舞步。  
有没有人告诉过你，跳舞的时候不看着舞伴的眼睛是很失礼的？  
抱歉，sir……我害怕踩到你不自觉就……  
好了，合上嘴巴，只要看着我就好。  
除了心跳声，话语融化在黑胶碟机播出的情歌之中，蓝与棕的双眼互相凝视，倒映着互相不知真假的沉迷与陶醉，Clancy的气息悄然笼罩过来，仿佛能够盖住他身上紊乱的气味，让他再一度成为对方的俘虏。他渐渐知道与Clancy共舞不是一个明智选择，对方的浓情蜜意从交叠的掌心，从相汇的视线融入他的四肢百骸，如蜜糖一样侵蚀他的心。  
那是与情欲相别开来的感觉，更与刚才和女人擦枪走火的不能相比……他曾听过一个测试，两个陌生人互相问一些问题，最后需要凝视对方的双眼4分钟。他不知道自己和Clancy跳了多久的舞，他与Clancy的对视也许已超过了4分钟，那么在这两双眼之中到底有没有什么感情擦出来呢……  
他不愿去想，亦无法去想。  
一曲既终时，他竟有点不舍去移开目光，却又觉得有点畏怕，未明的复杂感情蒙上青年的眼睛，那个模样看在男人眼中会是他所不知道的怜人。  
脑海里有着太多情色，全都一一被男人完满掩藏。  
他轻柔而缠绵地将五指扣住Bryan的手，垂首贴近那张柔软水润的嘴唇，仿佛下一秒钟就要接吻般——  
那一刻的光景实在太让人愉快，青年深吸了一口气，瞳孔也紧缩了，像是紧张又像是期待的，真的太过可爱。  
但是他的吻没有落到上面。  
把身上的味道洗干净……还有这个令人不舒服的唇印。  
低声地念着，有如命令与责备的语气让Bryan猛地一震，Clancy的指尖轻轻扫过他领口里的皮肤，被衣服遮挡住的锁骨出有一个红色唇印，那是刚才的女人留下的。  
如同嫌弃触碰到那里一样，Clancy的手指绕过唇印，却有意无意地在周围摩挲。  
洗好之后，上来找我。  
深深地看了一眼青年，男人的眼底下隐现着怒意。

放开了他，Clancy关掉了黑胶碟机上楼。  
他呆呆地站着，手不自觉的摸向脖子。

说什么没事的我不介意，全都是假的。

 

把身体上下里外地冲洗干净，在穿上睡袍之前，Bryan还嗅了几下自己确保再也没有Clancy讨厌的香水味。  
看着镜中的脸色透红、头发滴着水珠的青年，就算有再多不愿也得全吞下肚子去。系着腰带，他刚打开浴室的门，就看见地板上放着一个礼物盒。  
这是什么？  
突然，他有一种超级不好的预感。  
解开金色的丝带，打开盒子，他的脸瞬间就黑了半截。  
这是什么啊……这就是Clancy想玩的play吗？难道他真的要戴着这个上二楼？  
极度不想正视堂堂正正放在绸布上面的东西，他注意到旁边还搁着一张小卡片。拿起一看，上面写着“It's four you，my lovely puppy.”  
“……”看看Clancy优雅的字迹，又看看Clancy准备的恶趣味情趣玩具，他只好咬咬牙，豁出去地捧起礼物盒再一次进入浴室。  
这个家的主人换上睡衣靠在床上，他戴了一个金色细框的眼镜、眯着眼睛阅读一本书。不过，其实他没多看得进去。想到接下来会出现在睡房门口的人，他便非常期待了。  
这时，他听到楼梯传来拖鞋的声音。啊……仅仅只是想象，愉悦感就要满溢出来了。  
很快，男孩的身影出现在门口，他身上裹着特意男人特意为他过夜而买的新白色睡袍，表情比平日都要羞涩。那大概是因为他送的礼物吧——卷曲好看的黑发间戴着一个毛茸茸的灰色动物耳朵，有点像狗耳或是狐狸耳；而丝滑垂坠的睡袍下摆后方被一条粗大的动物尾巴掀了起来，青年面色尴尬而潮红，双手捂住下体，目光闪烁地不敢看向Clancy。  
男人在床上欣赏了好一会才放下书本，对男孩勾了勾手。  
“乖，过来。”  
此生从未试过如此羞耻的Bryan只能听话地走到床边，忌惮地不敢抬头。Clancy的目光如透视般扫描他的全身，那双漂亮的蓝眼好像能看到浴袍底下的淫荡模样。  
“脱掉。”  
终究还是逃不过啊。心里认命地想着，他解开腰上的活结，浴袍咻地一下就滑落到地毯，再脱掉拖鞋，这样，他穿着“礼物”的样子就完全暴露在Clancy的眼前——除了头上那个压根就是恶意的耳朵头箍之外，重点是那条仿真度极高的狗尾巴。那其实就是个带尾巴的前列腺按摩器，还延伸出一条灰色的软胶条，在前端做成了三个立体相连的环，将阴茎与睾丸锁住，阴囊被一环捆在下面，两环搂住阴茎，让它保持住上翘的状态，因为塞在屁股里面的肛塞形状直击前列腺，刚才上楼梯时他已经被按摩得有了感觉，此时已经挺立起来的下体呈现在Clancy的目光下，那儿竟然还有点更加兴奋的迹象。  
“感觉怎样，舒服吗？”男人坏意地眯着眼睛问，青年抿着唇，羞耻得不敢回答。男人的笑意更深，他挪了挪坐到床沿，伸手去摸Bryan柔软的屁股。臀部软熟的质感让人流连，他一把捉住两块臀肉中间的会因为括约肌收缩传感而直立的尾巴，坏心眼地轻轻拔出又塞进去，让按摩器的顶部不断戳到青年的敏感点。站立着的青年发出低沉克制的呻吟声，身体不住因为后庭的抽插而轻微摇晃，前面的分身就愈发坚挺。随着男人玩意加大，后庭被情趣用品快猛地操着，他的身体愈发站不稳，只能将手搭在Clancy的肩上，任凭身体与对方的指导享受被玩弄后门的滋味。  
阴茎根部被捆着，越是勃起变大就被束得越紧，痛苦与爽快的感觉层层叠叠如一波一波浪潮派来，长这么大还没试过用情趣用品做爱的青年呻吟声中渐渐带了沉溺的甜美。看着Bryan雪白的胸脯在眼前晃动，特别是正开发中的两颗乳头亦有了亭亭玉立的迹象，Clancy已经急不及待地要吃掉他了。  
放开尾巴，男人回到床上靠着，拍拍自己毛发旺盛的大腿，示意Bryan坐到已高高隆起的大屌上。看了一眼Clancy睡袍中撑起的帐篷，那灰色耳朵尾巴的小狗忍耐后庭因为运动而传来的刺激，乖巧地叉开嫩白双腿，跪坐在男人的肉棒上。肉蛋和塞了东西的屁门在碰到男人的家伙时羞得往上一闪，Clancy把衣物掀开，按着Bryan长着尾巴的屁屁下压。青年只能双手抱住男人的头，扭动腰肢不断摩擦顶着自己的火热龟头。扭腰的动作当然也波及到G点按摩，他小声闷哼着，乳头也在下一秒钟被Clancy用力吮住，并开始不断用舌头轻拢慢捻，牙齿轻咬，最后以吃奶的力气吸啜，发出chu chu的吮吸声音。Clancy火热的鼻息喷在胸脯上，感觉魂都要被对方从乳首处吸走，而另一边的胸也自然被Clancy毫不留情的搓揉挤压，手指捏住没有被嘴巴光顾的奶头又是一番不客气的揉捏，把Bryan当做女人一样催乳挤奶一般。  
甜腻淫荡的呻吟从嘴里漏出，大脑像煮了一缸浆糊一样无法思考。青年捉住男人的后脑，痛苦而又难耐地把他压向自己的胸部，男人的手捏得乳头又痛又爽，他觉得自己要渐渐喜欢上玩弄胸部的感觉了。吮着青年的奶，男人偷偷摸出藏在枕头底下一个小巧的遥控器并按下开关。只听见微弱的嗡嗡声从肉里头压抑地传了出来，Bryan的身体猛地剧烈颤抖，肛门里的前列腺点正被振动的按摩器头部匀速刺激着，他从未试过这种感觉，来自后庭的快感源源不断地让阴茎勃起，全身都酥软发麻，整个盆骨都化了一样舒服，他觉得自己快要坏掉了，屁股里面明明没有涂润滑剂，却好像女人潮吹那样渗出液体，弄得里面湿湿的好糟糕。  
而Clancy吸完一边又是另一边，直至两边的奶头都红润发硬肿上一圈才舍得放开。环着可爱宠物的腰，Clancy抬头仰望着腼腆的兽耳青年。  
“我的小可爱，你知道我是你的谁吗……？”  
Bryan有些懵然。  
男人笑着，手掌捉住他的尾巴向内一插一插，“我是你的daddy啊，来，现在告诉daddy你想要什么？”  
握着振动的按摩器插弄青年的后庭，Bryan轻声淫叫着，马上就知道他打什么主意——这也是一种play嘛，而且很可能是Clancy想玩很久的play。  
“Daddy…I want your dick…please give it to me…”  
碰住Clancy的脸，青年带着点羞耻与兴奋地柔声撒娇。男人的眼里闪过野兽一样的光，但话声依旧宠溺，“OK, baby doll…想要什么就自己去拿吧。”  
说罢，Clancy让这只小狗狗趴在自己的小腹上，高翘的屁屁对着自己的脸，要Bryan舔自己的屌做口交。青年的技术还未纯熟，但也不会像之前那样抗拒，湿热的舌头在雄性气味强烈的性器上殷勤地舔来舔去，用手轻轻握住粗壮的根部，嘴巴吞没整个龟头，然后噗啾噗啾地在口腔里含吮抽送，尽量放到比较深的地方。口淫的动作让他的腰肢一摆一摆的，屁股连着翘尾也一甩一甩的好生可爱，Clancy满足地享受着性服务，面前的美景也十分养眼。把尾巴撩起来，Clancy看到青年的蜜穴不断吮着按摩器，前方被锁住肉蛋和肉棒轻轻摇晃着，画面好不淫乱。双手拍拍这白嫩的屁股，刻意发出“啪啪”的声音，Clancy慢慢揉着，然后举起手一个用力——  
只听见清脆响亮“啪”的一声，一个红掌印浮现在青年的屁股上。被打屁屁的人“啊”地叫了出来，却不敢反抗，只能继续吃着男人的鸡巴，翘着臀部接受男人的惩罚。  
“和女人纠缠之后不弄干净就过来我这里，你胆子也挺大的嘛……”  
危险而邪魅地说着，男人又在另一边的臀部落下巴掌。  
“唔…！”  
这一击用力可不小，绝不是因为情趣而玩玩的力度。他知道Clancy是真的生气了。  
“你在学校应该很多女孩子喜欢吧？要是被她们知道你整天在一个老男人的身下浪叫，现在还含着男人的屌翘着屁屁等操……我看她们的希望都要幻灭了吧。”  
以性感的低音说着羞辱人的话，男人就像电影里看到的那种邪魅却让万千女性着迷的反派。他不断扇着Bryan的屁股，又不时捏捏两个软熟的蛋蛋，满足而又变态地听Bryan带着哽咽的叫声。  
最后，他挺着腰在Bryan的嘴里抽插并射了出来，精液灌满青年的嘴巴、也弄得脸上都是。内心有种近乎犯罪的快感在煽动着，和Bryan做爱以来，他还是第一次觉得这么爽。  
他热爱欺负这个涉世未深的孩子，他喜欢看Bryan困扰的表情，喜欢Bryan隐藏着嫌恶却又迫于金钱去做的矛盾，他最喜欢的当然是Bryan不自觉间流露出对他的爱慕与沉溺性欲的情迷……而现在，他似乎又有了新欢。  
屁股都一片红了，Clancy这才让Bryan扭回身子坐在自己的大腿上。他仍稍微使劲地捏着那红彤彤的嫩屁股，让Bryan吃痛又备有感觉地委屈了一整张沾满精液的脸。在看到Bryan哭的一瞬，体内的埋藏邪恶的地方便好像投下了一枚炸弹，再也不可收拾。  
本来打算放过他的小狗狗的，但是……  
Clancy笑着将按摩器的档调到最大，然后又是用力的一记打屁屁，青年的身体猛地一颤，娇媚的呻吟声响荡房间，快感与痛楚令所有的理智和道德崩溃，泪水与唾液不受控制地流出来，屁眼里面更是汁水横流，高速振动的按摩器埋在身体里面不断刺激着敏感点，他想要射精却又射不出来，下半身又爽又难受，又痛又舒服，他不自禁地翘着屁股乞求Clancy更多地虐待他，Clancy的手Clancy身体那么地热，却只在触到自己屁股的一瞬又离开，他已经受不了，想要Clancy的雄壮插到自己里面，填满这身体的空虚与渴求。  
巴掌声、情趣玩具的震动声，还有青年淫乱浪荡的叫声与哭声，全都将这个夜晚、这个房间弄得扭曲而暧昧。  
“啊…！Daddy…我错了…啊~求你…哈嗯~原谅我…嗯~”  
“是吗……那你觉得我怎样才能原谅你这只不乖的狗狗？”  
“不要…这个……嗯啊~我想要…啊…daddy's big…big…dick…”  
“想要我的屌怎样？呵？”  
“Ah~ I'm…a naughty boy…please…fuck me…with daddy's bid dick…”  
以甜腻迷人的抽泣声恳求着，沉溺情欲不可自拔的青年猛地低头深深吻住银发的男人，送上自己灼热激烈的吻，在那刻，Clancy双眼霍地瞪大，脑内的最后一线也顷刻崩溃。他猛地搂住这个该死的小顽皮，热烈地回应他的吻，吮吸舔舐他嘴里香甜的甘露，与他的舌头一起纠缠卷吻。下体热得好像要爆炸一样，Clancy猴急地解开Bryan的阴茎锁，又拔出一直强奸Bryan的按摩器，换上自己蓄势待发的火箭对准那谄媚饥饿的蜜穴——按住Bryan的腰杆猛地往下压，翻天覆地的热浪与紧密将他包裹得密不透风，青年的身体仿佛触电一样痉挛，并在Clancy接下来的猛插下开始不断射精。  
两条强壮的手臂锢住青年的腰肢，男人用力吮吸青年鲜嫩的奶头，抬臀将阴茎不断往热辣的肛门里插，对方也痴迷地扭动着腰臀让男人的鸡巴顶到肠道的最深处，填饱这个饥饿的身体，他的后庭不断收缩，抽出时用力吸着Clancy的屌，插入时则放松地让它插到最里头，阴茎高潮和前列腺刺激与乳首吮吸的三重快感让人极乐飘仙，只能凭着本能搂住Clancy的后脑不停叫唤daddy。  
男人在体内中出时的叫声好像发情的野兽，大量性液满溢这狭窄甜蜜的甬道，更有不少粘液糊在Clancy黑红色的根上，黏糊的感觉叫人好生羞耻，但是容不得Bryan陶醉在射精与被中出的快感了，他的身边就被Clancy一把撂倒在床褥上，小狗狗泪眼朦胧，双颊红润，屁眼依然紧紧吸着男人的分身。在Clancy又一次缓慢以正面位挺进时，他已经会下意识地分开双腿，好让Clancy进入得更深、更容易。  
看着意乱情迷的Bryan，Clancy抿了抿嘴唇，浅蓝的眼底尽是赤裸的情欲与邪恶的占有欲。  
“Good boy…现在让Daddy来奖励你吧。”  
野兽的玩具耳朵仍挂在青年的头上，但随着两具身体的猛烈震动，这用来装饰的玩意也快掉了。  
二楼的床吱呀作响，一楼的时钟敲响了整点的钟声，距离周日的天明还有很久很久。

 

第二天醒来的时候Bryan觉得大脑一片空白，甚至不知道自己身处何方。望着陌生又有点熟悉的天花板，然后感受到就在身边的体温，扭头一看，他才完全起来。  
啊……真是想死。  
捂着脸不堪回首昨晚的性事，房间地方乱丢着昨晚的玩具和睡袍，空气里面都是那个味道，简直羞耻到想要蒸发。  
这根本就不是普通的做爱好吗！这简直就是……  
完全不敢去想，总之先在心里继续骂上Neil千百遍。  
Clancy还没有醒过来，趁这个时候去洗澡吧。如此想着的人小心地挪动酸痛的身体，而在目光触碰到昨晚好自己绞缠了好久的男人时，他又忍不住害羞起来。  
反正现在让自己生畏的金主还没有醒过，他可以不那么急。  
他细细打量Clancy的脸，与记忆里在视频中看过的做对比。虽然心有不甘，但是不得不承认这个男人真的长得很漂亮。那不是常见的那种英俊，而是更倾向于邪恶的、雄性的……天啊他到底在想什么，总之这个男人是个变态就对了。  
打断自己的想法，他咬着牙小心翼翼地下床。在双腿直立的一刻，他还能感受到屁股里的精液开始往下流。  
小声地臭骂着，他赶紧捉了一把纸巾，拎起地上的浴袍下楼。

好不容易把身体都弄干净，可就是昨晚把衣服塞进洗衣机里竟然忘记开机，搞得现在还得穿着浴袍在一楼无所事事地等。紧张地探头去看楼梯，二楼好像没什么动静。他其实真的很想趁现在走掉，可是Clancy没醒来钱也就还没拿到手。他真的很不想早上跟Clancy对峙，总觉得那男人最近几次的早上都会缠着他不让他走。  
紧张的情绪容易带动饥饿，一夜剧烈运动之后饥肠辘辘，他的目光看向自己从未踏足的开放式厨房。  
都被他操了一个晚上，吃他几片吐司喝杯咖啡奶茶什么的应该没事吧……  
如此想着，Bryan便走向厨房翻冰箱找点吃的。

 

穿着睡袍下楼来的时候Clancy听到了一首潮流歌曲。  
音质不太好，像是手机外放的声音。  
他轻手轻脚地下到一楼，看向声源的地方。也许因为在播音乐的缘故，正在厨房做早餐的青年没有留意楼梯那边的情况。  
男人看着青年乱糟糟湿润的头发、颈子上深粉的吻痕、还有浴袍下面露出的腿，早上的心情大好。  
“早上好，宝贝。”  
伸手抱住Bryan的腰肢，在他耳边温柔吐气，怀里的青年吓得猛地一抖，手里的咖啡几乎倒出来，白皙的脸颊瞬间泛上一层红。  
“早、早上好……sir……”  
虽然Clancy说过叫名字就好，但Bryan经常都接受不了直呼金主其名。Clancy也没有去纠正他，而是更搂紧一点，将自己的气息毫不保留地覆盖住对方身上的沐浴露香气，用胡子蹭蹭那柔软无暇的皮肤，轻咬耳垂，再暧昧地慢舔。  
这根本就是情人第二天早上的亲昵举动。Bryan觉得很迷惑，不知道该不该挣开Clancy好。  
“很抱歉……第二日早上的服务……”  
就算多尴尬，还是得说。  
“今天是周日你不用上课吧，没别的紧要事做吧？”  
“…………”  
忍耐着Clancy的骚扰，他的内心不断打鼓。很想要拒绝，但是他能推测到Clancy接下来的话。  
将自己的下身挤到两块臀肉中间细细地磨蹭着，给予赤裸的性暗示，“今天陪我一天，明天一早我送你回学校。”  
“……”  
见他的可爱男孩在犹豫，男人在耳畔说出最有魔力的话，“昨晚连今天，我给你2000，不…2500，怎样？”  
听到这个价钱，他顿时有点心动。说实话列表上的价钱他当然不记得，也不会有脸去和Clancy一个个对峙，但是2500至少是五晚的钱了，就算再陪Clancy一天，对方昨晚玩得那么兴起，今天应该没那个精力了吧……所以应该还挺划算的？  
心里打着小算盘，青年轻轻点了个头。得到了对方同意，下一瞬，Clancy就把他翻了个身正对自己，骨骼明显的手指温柔地抚着青年的脸，然后倾身过去，低头封住他的唇，将他压在厨台上霸道地深吻。  
这一吻唤起昨夜太多暧昧羞耻的记忆，他的双手有些不知所措，但也只能放在Clancy的身上，乖巧顺从地接受对方的吻，秉着“服务精神”去伸出舌头回应对方的渴望。  
香醇的咖啡味转移到Clancy的嘴里，男人痴缠地索取吞食，知道他快要窒息，才舍得放开嘴巴，满足地看他沉迷又生气的脸。  
抹了一把唇上的唾液，青年轻蹙着浓眉埋怨，“能请你先去刷牙吗？”  
男人笑了笑，上下鉴赏般地看着他，“可以啊，但是你要去换件衣服，然后还得在这里等我。”  
“我没有衣服可以换。”  
“你有的。在我的衣橱里，找一件尺码最大的白衬衫穿。”  
“………………”

捏了一把青年的屁股，男人笑意幽深地走向浴室。  
背靠着厨台，他突然好后悔自己为什么要答应陪Clancy一天。  
明明那就是个变态……！  
所谓的后悔莫及，他将有足足的一整天来体会。

 

 

 

 

看着二楼落地窗里倒映的青年身姿，Bryan好想叹气。  
他按照Clancy的意思在衣橱里找到衬衫穿上，男人的身高和自己差也最多10厘米，于是衬衫穿起来压根不算长，甚至让屁股有些露出来，他对着玻璃拽了两下，最后还是放弃。但是Clancy的身材要比他壮实得多，整件白衬衫穿起来颇为宽松，不知道有没有符合金主对“男友衬衫”的美好幻想。不过Bryan才懒得去想，他随便就扣了几个扣子，万念俱灭地回到一楼继续弄他的早餐。  
就算今天要全程被吃，他也要好好地填饱肚子才行啊。带着点怨气地，他不客气地翻起Clancy的冰箱，开始做吐司煎培根和蛋。他独自生活也有一段日子了，虽说厨艺不算太好，但还是能吃下肚子的。  
一肚子火地翻动平底锅上的培根和蛋，诱人的香气飘了出来，肚子咕咕作响之际，他忽地发现锅里的食物只有一人份。  
“…………”静默地盯着，他扭头看了看浴室的方向，最后还是心软地再从冰箱里翻出食材。  
洗澡完从浴室出来，Clancy马上就嗅到了熟食的香气。走近厨房一看，他的小可爱果然听话地穿上了他的衬衫，白皙修长的腿只穿着一双室内拖鞋，衣摆下面圆润的屁股若隐若现。  
看着Bryan在厨房忙活的样子，Clancy一下子想了好多种玩法。只要将那个软软的屁屁放到厨台上操呢，还是直接让他一边做早餐一边让自己后入……虽然这些都很想做，但他又害怕会吓到这只小动物。  
昨晚已经蹂躏他整晚了，不能再吓到他了。  
这样想着的Clancy轻声接近忙得七手八脚的青年，然后再度轻拥住他。洗过澡的身体飘着和Bryan一样的香气，但男人总觉得Bryan身上的气味更香更甜，让他不禁把鼻子埋在颈间深深地嗅。  
“Baby…you smells so good…”  
低沉的嗓音撒娇一般说着，炙热的体温隔着薄薄的布料印在背上，尺寸可怕的根茎互补一样挤到股缝之中，对方身体的轮廓露骨地紧贴着，就像一头吃饱喝足的熊在赖着他，不时在脸颊印下几个亲吻。  
好在早餐已差不多做完，Clancy的骚扰也不太碍事了，被男人搂住的青年内心五味杂陈，好怕他马上就会把自己搬上厨台分开双腿再来几发。  
“我可以尝尝吗？”出乎意料地，Clancy什么都没做。Bryan以为自己听错，心想难道是昨晚大战之后精力回复不过了，总之现在先听话满足金主为好。  
切了一小块蛋和培根，男人将他的身体转过来，在看到Clancy正脸的一刹，他竟禁不住觉得紧张。刚沐浴完的男人银发凌乱地梳向脑后，背向晨曦的人眼眸深邃，立体的五官落下稀薄阴影，却掩不住眼睛如玻璃珠一样的映光。  
不知怎地，Bryan暗暗咽了口水，把食物递过去的手被Clancy捉住，将他做的早餐送入嘴中。男人细细品尝着青年的手艺，深深凝注那蜜糖一样的眸眼，早已醉翁之意不在酒。  
“你做得很好吃。”  
“谢、谢谢……”  
低头碰着Bryan的额头，甜腻的声音就像蛊惑一般。看着青年闪烁羞涩的神色，Clancy觉得自己真是没有选错。他需要一步一步，循序渐进。

场景移至餐桌上，Bryan做的早餐摆了一桌，Clancy坐在自己习惯的位置，而Bryan则尴尬地不知道自己能不能坐下。Clancy坏心眼地看着他窘迫的样子，就是不开口。  
他的小可爱穿着过大的白衬衫，布料的白色衬托底下白里透红的肤色，肩膀处因为不够宽而塌下，领口敞开露出昨夜他印下的吻痕，下摆里面的垂着的性器也好诱人……  
抿了抿唇，眼前的人比桌上的早餐要美味多了。  
“坐下吧。”终于，金主开口。Bryan以为要得救，怎知Clancy挪了挪身体，拍拍大腿示意。Bryan的心情瞬间跌至谷底，却也只能乖巧地走到Clancy身边，如个女孩儿地很合腿坐在男人的腿上。  
粗糙的大手抚上幼嫩的大腿，探入衬衫里面，饶有兴致地玩弄青年的阴茎。  
“啊……”压抑住带着点沙哑的呻吟，Bryan不禁夹紧双腿，但这个动作只会让Clancy觉得更兴奋。  
“你肯定饿了吧，快吃早餐。”  
“可是……”  
“我也饿了。”  
“……”  
看Clancy眯细的眼睛，Bryan感觉自己明白了对方所指。  
带着一丝忐忑，青年努力忍耐着下身被骚扰，将牛油吐到金黄的吐司上，用嘴咬了一小口却不吞下，而是慢慢倾身靠近Clancy，用嘴巴将早餐亲自送到男人嘴里。  
就如鸟类喂哺一般，男人接过青年用嘴送来的食物，在吞咽之际，他猛地搂紧那酥软的腰肢，将带着牛油与面包香味的舌头伸入青年嘴中，和对方分享这份美味。  
就这样，一口又一口，全部的食物都由Bryan的嘴唇来送上，有时候会送到Clancy嘴中，有时候Clancy会用舌头推入Bryan的嘴里，两个人唇舌不断地纠缠深吻，唾液早已混淆不清，从嘴角处流了下来。相拥的身体也因为长时间缠吻的缘故而开始发热，Clancy的下身勃起地顶着他的股缝和阴囊，双手已经禁不住地乱揉他的屁股，手指更不停戳插着昨晚被宠爱得彻底的洞穴。  
“早餐还没……”  
抗议当然没效，Clancy提着他的臀部往自己高挺的阴茎插，青年从喉咙里捏出一记妩媚的淫叫，虽有点窄的甬道也慢慢吞没了男人的雄壮。他红着脸，双手搭在Clancy的肩上，试图上下摆动腰肢来满足对方好像没有尽头的欲望。  
而Clancy还没有放弃亲吻，他捏着Bryan的下巴缠人地接吻，满意地享受男孩在怀里扭动腰杆的动作。这样做了一阵，侧坐的姿势始终不是特别适合，Clancy捏着青年的腿肉分开两条大白腿，让Bryan再一次自己坐下去。  
和Clancy性交已经好多次了，他当然知道男人的想法。不就是想要自己摆腰吗，他便咬咬牙，听话地把手伸往身后，握住Clancy的肉棒抵在自己的屁眼，然后压低腰部吞食这个庞然巨物。后庭被充满的感觉让他勾起昨晚被按着鸡奸的记忆，Clancy的阴茎好大好粗好热，在自己的体内向一头发情的雄兽一样横冲直撞，一遍遍地填满那个羞耻又不可思议的地方……  
惦记着那种会让人上瘾的快感，青年开始律动着腰肢做爱起来，才刚弄干净的甬道又渐渐因为抽插而渗出肠液，Clancy双手捧着两丰满的臀瓣不断奸淫这个浪荡的身体。粗重和甜腻的呻吟在餐桌椅上跌宕起伏，明明该是主角的早餐却被搁置一旁变凉，两人的身体却越来越热。  
最后，乘骑亦不能满足男人了，他抽出阴茎把Bryan的身体拎起来压在餐桌旁。上身匍匐在桌上，衬衫摆下高翘的屁股露了出来，男人舔着嘴唇观赏昨晚被他打巴掌残留来的红痕，还有被操的红润又黏湿的一圈洞口——啊，这不就像是涂上了黄油的美味吐司吗。  
心里如此想着，Clancy握着肉棒慢慢悠悠地插到Bryan的体内，然后捏着青年的腰开始凶狠的冲撞，有力的腿肌撞在屁股上发出噼啪的声响，交媾的阴茎与肛门更是淫秽的啾啾作响，早晨的餐厅里青年如一个妓女地娇吟，餐桌上的刀叉被弄得震动不已，口水与泪水落在感觉的桌上，食物香甜的味道与性交的气味融合飘散，弥漫一整个空间。  
当Clancy在体内又一次释放出来时，Bryan都不知道自己到底射没射。他整个人趴在桌上脱力，然后又被Clancy抱回怀里，男人宠溺地笑着，高潮之后的性器依然埋在他的体内，好热好粘，让他完全忽视不了这侵犯自己又带自己到极乐的存在。  
他几乎是意识飘忽地被Clancy喂完了早餐，然后被公主抱地带向浴室。  
痴痴呆呆地看着男人的眸子，对方的体温、温柔，与霸道全都在侵蚀、毒害他。  
恍惚之间，他瞄到大厅挂着的时钟。  
10:43……  
这一天还有好长，但是他已经无心也无力去思考了。

他像整个人都轻飘飘地沉溺去深海，只有Clancy的臂弯能够拯救他，阻止他坠落。

 

啊……好困。  
现在，Bryan的大脑里面就只有好困两个字，无论是讲师的声音还是前座男女的打情骂俏他全都没听进耳。好不容易终于从Clancy家里逃出来，也是对方在周一早上送自己回学校了。他也不知道自己是怎么虚软地走进课室，然后顶着个超大的黑眼圈迷迷糊糊地上完一天的课的，能凭着意志把领子拉到最高遮住一脖子的吻痕已经是他的最后理智了。  
他还记得今早Clancy在车上亲吻他，说了一些情话，反正就是等他电话宝贝甜心什么的，直到看着Clancy的车开走，他才终于觉得自己从地狱里会到现实世界。  
沉溺在性爱里面真的很可怕——他是真的感觉到了。  
脑子里一片浆糊的残留着周末的各种暧昧粘腻片段，Clancy的气息残留在身上体内，简直仿佛难以褪去一样。  
Shit……他用力地甩甩头，要自己别在“工作时间”之外去想Clancy。肚子好饿，又好困，他觉得自己已经熬不到走回Neil的公寓了。习惯将他带到旧宿舍，他想暂时在那边呆一会补个眠，让旧宿友帮忙打个饭什么的应该还是可以的吧。  
拖着步子打着哈欠敲响旧宿舍的门，朋友开门见到是他很是惊讶，他二话不说就走进去，鞋子也不脱地直接倒入人家的床，卷起被子就呼呼大睡起来。  
“帮我带个饭……”在睡魔侵袭的前一刻他仍惦记着可怜的肚子。  
但是他的旧宿友就很是莫名了，“让你睡这里不是不行，可是我晚上有约会可能会不回来诶！”  
拍了拍Bryan的脸，Bryan已经睡得跟死猪一样。宿友没有办法，正想着要不要叫隔壁宿舍的人帮忙照看一下，Bryan的手机就响了。  
心想有可能是Bryan的朋友，宿舍马上就接了电话。  
“喂，你是找Bryan的吧？”  
“是的没错？请问你是……”电话那头听到不是机主的声音很是疑惑。  
“听着，他现在在宿舍睡得跟死了一样还叫我带饭，可是我约了女生必须走了，你是他朋友的话能过来帮下忙吗？或者你认识他的朋友就转告一下？”  
“……好的，你的宿舍是几楼几号？”  
自以为找到救星的宿友把楼号和房号告诉对方后兴高采烈地没锁门出去了。片刻之后，宿舍门前出现了一个手提快卖的高大银发男人。今天下午Clancy来了学校商讨客席教授事宜，因为早上看Bryan精神不佳的样子有些担心就在临走时给他打了电话，结果便来到了这里。  
与援助交际的对象在这种极其接近隐私的地方见面，怎么想都觉得不妥。可是……  
他终究是有些不放心Bryan。轻轻地推开门，他都不记得自己有多少年没踏足过大学宿舍这种地方了。此时已经入黑，没开灯的室内有些昏暗。Clancy背手关上门，看了一眼室内。就在一边的床上果然有个蜷着身体睡觉的小懒猪。看着乱糟糟被子里露出的一点黑色卷发，男人不自觉地就微笑，然后顺手反锁了门。  
将带来的外卖放在桌上，他轻轻走近床。在那躺着的果然就是他疼爱的小可怜——也许是周末太过勉强了，青年甜美的睡颜上不失疲惫，但呼吸尚算平稳。他看到Bryan拉得高高的领子，嘴角的笑就更是宠了些。  
这样睡觉怎么会舒服呢。Clancy帮他松开领子，把鞋子也脱掉，然后安静地坐在床沿，大手轻柔地抚着青年柔和的侧脸，脑里不自禁地回想起和刚过去的甜腻周末。  
他的睫毛那么长，皮肤柔软温暖，嘴唇如糖果一般色泽漂亮……心头的瘙痒让男人慢慢俯下身，偷偷地嗅着青年颈间的气味。那里淡淡地弥漫着属于他的甜香，他还能听见青年可爱的呢喃梦呓。  
“呜嗯……no……”  
浓眉轻蹙着，青年不安似地扭动着身体，Clancy一惊闪开手臂，怕碰到Bryan吵醒他。  
是梦到自己了吗？周末那些色色的事现在还在梦里再演？  
若是梦里有另一个Clancy对Bryan做着下流的事，他可是会有些吃醋的呢。  
看着Bryan的睡脸，Clancy突然想到了什么。  
一些以前听过的，类似心理或者暗示的说法。  
于是，他再一次凑近Bryan，在他的耳边以最甜蜜最低沉的嗓音轻声细语。  
“Bryan还想再见到Clancy，还想在Clancy的身下浪叫，打开双腿接受他、夹紧他……和Clancy做爱很舒服，我还想继续这样下去……再也离不开他……”  
“呃……别……呃唔……”  
听着Clancy催眠般的耳语，青年有点痛苦地呻吟。梦中他仿佛又回到Clancy的大床上，和对方赤身裸体地纠缠不清，对方的热度和眼神烙印在自己的体内和眼中，一切都是这么地不可收拾……  
在脸颊上传来湿润的舔舐感，裤裆里还有一种被宽热之物抚摸的感觉时，Bryan忽然从淫媚的梦里惊醒。睁开眼，一张熟悉的脸就在面前，青年定睛看了好几秒，忽地就倒吸一口气吓得捉着被子后退到墙边。  
看着Bryan如此少女的动作，Clancy心情大佳。他笑着刻意靠近这只被吓坏的小狗狗，把Bryan逼到墙角。  
想必Bryan此时肯定在想为什么他会在这里，我又没有被他强奸等等……想到这里，Clancy的笑容就更加愉悦了。  
“别担心，我是来给你送饭的。趁现在还热，快点吃了吧。”  
“………………”  
看了一眼飘出香味的外卖，Bryan才刚想放下心，却又提醒自己要提防Clancy。这里可是学校宿舍，而且宿友人呢？？无助地看了室内一周都没找到人，Bryan猛地就觉得好绝望。  
“Sir……我很感谢你的美意，但我实在是很累，可不可以请你放过我……”  
Clancy 歪歪嘴角，好笑地看着他，“你以为我要对你做什么？”  
“……”Bryan扁扁嘴巴眼神飘到一边，这个男人想对他做什么不是明摆着的嘛。  
将青年有点小生气的脸收入眼底，Clancy伸手捏过他的下巴，在那张畏怕的嘴唇上落下一记温柔轻吻。  
“好好休息，宝贝。吃饱了才有力气陪Daddy玩嘛。”  
眯着眼睛捏了捏Bryan的脸蛋，男人坏笑着离开了宿舍。

 

“哈啊…………”  
无奈地叹气，Bryan烦恼地揉揉一头乱毛，心里乱糟糟地都是那个该死的男人。  
不过，他有些庆幸自己搬到了Neil的公寓，他才不想让Clancy知道他的真实住址呢。  
赌气地踢掉被子，他坐到桌旁，打开晚餐外卖。不是从学校饭堂里随便打的，而是从外面的高级餐厅买来的。想到Clancy的脸，他就莫名又气又……有一点的甜……不不不才没有这种东西呢！！这绝对是饿坏肚子才产生的幻觉！  
盯着这香喷喷的食物，虽然心有不甘，但总之先来填饱肚子吧。


End file.
